That went well
by MarriedToMrCumberbatch
Summary: Sherlock fic using me and my best friend. I'm Hannah and She's Georgie. Just read it, It's bloody Hilarious!
1. Chapter 1

Georgie and I were talking. We were talking about our boyfriends, whom we had been going on about for months, however never revealing the identity of our partners.

"My boyfriend is called Jim." Georgie said.

"Oh, Mine's called Sherlock." I replied

"Wait, Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yeah!" I replied

"Oh, dear lord" George said with a sigh

"What?" I asked curiously

"Does the name Moriarty ring any bells?"

"Um, yeah. Sherlock's worst enemy. Why?"

"My boyfriend is James Moriarty."  
"Bugger." I said. I couldn't believe it. Obviously I was happy for them, but Sherlock would go mental.

"Sherlock's going to go berserk!"

"So's Jim."

"Unless we don't tell them. You can come over and see us. If Sherlock asks you whether you're single, say yes."

"You're forgetting that Sherlock can Deduce."

"Oh, Yeah. That." I sighed. We'd have to tell them, but we didn't know how...

I heard a knock at the door, I walked down the stairs as quickly as I could without running. I knew that it would be Georgie. "Hi!" I said as I opened the door.

"Who is it?" Sherlock asked from upstairs.

"My friend Georgie, You've never met her."

"Oh, Ok." Georgie and I walked upstairs and sat down on the sofa. I specifically chose the sofa so She wouldn't see the bullet holes in the wall from when Sherlock got bored one evening.

"Tea?" Sherlock asked from the kitchen.  
"Please. White, 2 sugars." Georgie asked

"Certainly." Sherlock said. "Hannah, Tea?"

"Why would I say no?" I said with a large grin on my face.

"I have no Idea, dear." Sherlock said, laughing. As Sherlock walked off, I quickly leaned closer to Georgie's ear.

"Have you told Jim?" I whispered

"Not yet" I mouthed.

"White no sugar, Hannah?" Sherlock yelled from the kitchen.

"Same as always!" I yelled back. Georgie started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied "Have you told Sherlock?" She said dropping her voice to a whisper.

"No." I said, matching her tone. "Shall we?"

"Why not. Better now than later, eh?" She said, her voice ever so slightly louder. I slapped her arm and called

"Sherlock?"

""Hannah?"

"Can we maybe tell you something that you might not like?"

"Yes." Sherlock said, looking at me with some fear in his ocean blue eyes.

"georgie'sgoingoutwithMoriarty" I blurted, sighing once I'd finished the bad news.

"What?" Georgie bit her lip nervously

"Georgie's going out with Moriarty."

"I already figured that out, and I hope you two are happy together." Sherlock smiled. Georgie and I exchanged looks, dumbfounded.

"So, You're not going to murder her?" I asked.

"No, of course not." We sighed with relief. Sherlock sat down in his armchair and sipped his tea. Before anyone else could say anything, Mrs Hudson opened the door.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Certainly not, especially as you've brought cake." Sherlock smiled and stood up. He followed Mrs Hudson into the kitchen and took the bread knife from the drawer. He cut the fruit cake and gave us both a slice. John walked through the door and said "Hi. I'm John."

"She's taken" I said. I could tell that John was going to flirt with her.

"Who's the lucky lad?" John asked, he was visibly more depressed.

"Jim Moriarty." Georgie said quietly.

"oh, Ok." John said quietly. He promptly left for his bedroom. Sherlock scowled, but soon smiled again and sat down next to me. Mrs Hudson went to give John some coffee. I cuddled into Sherlock's chest and then said "So, What's Jim like to live with?"

"He's lovely, most of the time. When he gets angry, he's Hell." Georgie said. I could see that She was becoming more and more comfortable around Sherlock and I. We talked alot, and only stopped when there was a loud knock on the door. Georgie and I listened to Sherlock as he opened the door.

"Hello, Mr Holmes."

"Moriarty."

Yep, Moriarty had turned up on our doorstep. Sherlock brought him up to the flat. He went mental.

"Georgie, What the Hell are you doing here?" Jim asked, He wasn't angry yet.

"Hannah's my friend. We've been friends since Childhood."

"What's She doing with Holmes?"

"They're going out. Didn't you know?"

"NO! I DIDN'T!" Jim shouted. He was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Georgie and I escaped to the Mrs Hudson's while they argued.

"What were those holes in the wall?" Georgie asked. She was obviously trying to distract herself from the shouting upstairs.

"Oh, Sherlock got bored one evening. You should have seen Mrs Hudson's face!"

"I was furious." Mrs Hudson said, She sat down with us at the table. "I shouted at Sherlock. I said 'What have you done to my bloody wall!'" Georgie laughed. She didn't imagine Mrs Hudson to be the swearing type, but lo and behold. She was. Sherlock and John were obviously a lot worse, but Mrs Hudson slipped the odd one out. Sherlock walked into the kitchen.

"Georgie." He started. "Jim says you're not allowed home tonight. He's furious that you didn't tell him. You can stay with us until he lets you back." Georgie smiled weakly. I put my arm around her and said "You can sleep on the sofa, as we don't have a spare room." We walked back up to our flat and sat down on the sofa once more. There was a Sherlock shaped dent in the wall. I grabbed the gun from the mantelpiece and told Sherlock and Georgie to move. I stood opposite the wall and shot the wall. I wrote the letter S for Sherlock and H for Hannah. John came running down the stairs to see what was going on. Mrs Turner next door knocked on the door complaining about the new holes in her wall. We apologised, and she left quickly. We all sat down again, minus John. Georgie was still quite shaken by the gunshots. We calmed her down with some tea.

"You shouldn't go back to Jim for at least a week." Sherlock said.

"Really? A week? not that I want to get rid of you, Georgie, but is a week a bit extreme?"

"She needs to stay away from him for a decent length of time, Darling. She's quite shaken up by Jim and your gunshots." Sherlock looked at the clock. 7pm.

"Georgie, Sherlock and I are going out for dinner tonight, I've talked to Mrs Hudson and she says you can eat with her. It's our second anniversary, you see."

"Have a nice time, I'll go and see Mrs Hudson." Georgie said as she got up off the sofa. She walked down the stairs and went into Mrs Hudson's flat. I went to get changed while Sherlock informed John that we were going out for the evening and that Georgie was staying with us for a while. I walked back into the living room and grabbed Sherlock's arm. We were going for dinner at the Ritz, so we were very poshed up.

We had been sitting down for a while, and I could see Sherlock fiddling with something in his pocket. I had the door key, so It wasn't that. Sherlock smiled and started to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you marry me?" Sherlock asked as he got down onto one knee. Obviously Sherlock had informed the staff that he was going to do this, and they had informed everyone as they had come in. Everyone was silent.

"Yes!" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. Everyone cheered, and the manager came and congratulated us. We got a free bottle of Champagne to take home. We headed home at about 10pm, and found Georgie watching a movie on ITV. I sat down next to her and put my hand on my knee.

"What's that?" Georgie asked when she saw the ring.

"Sherlock proposed during dinner!" I said with a huge grin on my face. Georgie hugged me and said "Should I go and see if I can sleep on Mrs Hudson's sofa tonight. I know you Hannah, I know what you'll want to do." I blushed and put my head in my hands, the cold silver of the ring alien on my forehead. "If you want. It's probably best, just to be safe." Georgie grabbed her bag and headed down to Mrs Hudson. We locked the door and headed straight for the bedroom. Sherlock kissed me, as we made our way down the corridor. He picked me up, and I put my legs around his waist. I tangled my fingers into his raven hair and poked my tongue into his mouth.

The next morning I was woken up by the smell of Bacon frying and a text.

_Breakfast is ready. x - SH_

I giggled and grabbed Sherlock's dressing down from the floor, his 2nd best one that he shot a hole through. I wandered into the kitchen to see Sherlock sitting at a clean table with his breakfast in front of him and mine opposite his. I looked at the clock. 9am.  
"What time did you get up?" I asked as I walked around the table to kiss him and grab the ketchup.

"6." Sherlock said. I asked this because the table was covered in all sorts of rubbish to do with Sherlock. Mostly Jars of body parts. However, this morning it was immaculate.

"Hannah?" Sherlock said halfway through breakfast.

"Sherlock." I said, wary of what he was going to say.

"Can we go out for dinner more often if I keep the table clean?" Sherlock put on his puppy eyes and tilted his head slightly.

"Of course. You could have just asked." I said as I shovelled more bacon into my mouth. We had just finished when Georgie knocked on the door. I opened it and said

"Morning."

"Morning Lovebirds." Georgie replied. Sherlock put a plate of breakfast in the microwave for her, a microwave that was, for once, free of eyeballs.

"How did you sleep?" Sherlock asked her.

"Fine. Mrs Hudson made me some nice strong coffee this morning that was very welcome." Georgie smiled.

"So, What are we up to today?" I asked. I didn't know whether Sherlock had made any plans or whether we were free all day.

"I say we stay here, just incase we were to run into Moriarty." Sherlock suggested.

"Now I think about it" Georgie said. "That's a very good Idea. We wouldn't want to run into him in public." I collapsed on the sofa next to Sherlock and put my head on his shoulder.  
"I wish my relationship with Jim was as smooth as yours is." Georgie said into the silence.

"He's not always this nice. He's just on his best behaviour because you're here." I said.

"I AM NOT!" Sherlock protested, but I shut him up with a kiss. Georgie decided to go and see another friend for the day, so Sherlock and I went to annoy Mycroft and inform him of our engagement.

"Sherlock." Mycroft said as we stepped into his office, frowning. He smiled when he saw me follow Sherlock in.

"Hello, Hannah." He said.

"Mycroft, we won't be long. We just wanted to inform you that we are to be married." Sherlock said this, and we left. We went back to the Flat and had the whole day to ourselves.

That evening I got a phone call from Georgie saying that she was staying with another friend that lived a little further away from Moriarty, and that she was very grateful for the offer. I curled up on Sherlock's lap and fell asleep while watching CSI. Sherlock carried me to bed and slid in next to me. We were awoken the next morning by a loud knock on the door.

"SHERLOCK!" It was Lestrade.

"I'M BUSY!" Sherlock yelled back. He kissed my forehead.

"TOUGH! MURDER IN KNIGHTSBRIDGE!" Lestrade carried on the conversation. As soon as he said this, Sherlock was up and getting dressed. I crawled out of bed and threw some clothes on. We got a cab to the crime scene.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked Anderson.

"I'm on forensics."

"I'm not stupid, Anderson, but aren't you supposed to be on holiday with your wife?" Anderson just walked away. He was obviously very embarrassed. Lestrade walked over and congratulated us. Someone had told him.

"John." I whispered. He had told Lestrade.

We arrived home that evening to find Mrs Hudson, Georgie, Mycroft and Lestrade there with lots of booze and food. We partied until the small hours and fell asleep on the sofa together.


End file.
